De Smaak van de Dood
by JFeijten
Summary: Marten Asmodom Vilijn heeft niet de fijnste jeugdjaren gehad. In de zomer voor zijn zesde jaar aan Zweinstein heeft hij er genoeg van. Hij wil wraak voor de ellende waarin hij is beland. Rechtvaardigheid zal geschieden en zo ook de dood van de mensen die erom hebben gevraagd - 1e plaats bij de oneshotwedstrijd op Dreuzels.
1. Heerser

**1. Heerser**

Zijn glimlach schenkt de gebroken spiegel in het kamertje een onheilspellend voorkomen. Of krijgt hij enkel die indruk bij de gedachte aan zijn plannen voor deze avond? Hij ziet er in elk geval knap uit. Zijn glanzende, zwarte haar is netjes in een streep opzij gekamd; zijn blauwgrijze ogen staan helder, maar duister. Het heeft hem echter nooit problemen opgeleverd. Iedereen vertrouwt die voorbeeldige, intelligente Marten Vilijn blindelings. Heeft hij er tenslotte niet met alle gemak voor gezorgd dat die dwaze Hagrid opdraaide voor de misdaden die _hij_ heeft gepleegd? Er is hem zelfs een trofee geschonken als dank voor zijn heroïsche daad. Niemand die de plotse ontmaskering in vraag heeft gesteld. Afgezien van die bemoeizieke Dreuzelvriend; Perkamentus. Maar zelfs hij kan Marten niets maken. Op Zweinstein niet, en nu al helemaal niet.  
Hij graait het handvol Sikkels en Knoeten dat hij opspaarde bij elkaar en grist zijn toverstok van het nachttafeltje. Daarmee heeft hij zijn dierbaarste bezitten verzameld. Zijn schoolboeken kent hij zo ongeveer uit het hoofd en alles wat hij van het weeshuis heeft gekregen, verfoeit hij. Als hij zijn mantel heeft aangetrokken, verlaat hij de kamer.  
Het embleem van zijn geliefde Zwadderich licht op in het schijnsel van de olielampen. Je kan een veer horen vallen op de gang, zoals altijd na acht uur. Niet dat het hem iets uitmaakt. Integendeel. Hij zal ervan genieten als hij een van die rottige Dreuzelkinderen tegenkomt, of beter nog: een van die afschuwelijke begeleiders die hem de weg trachten te versperren. Hij doet dan ook geen enkele moeite om zich geluidloos voort te bewegen. Zijn voetstappen weergalmen door het gebouw als hij de stenen trap afdaalt. Wanneer hij de woonkamer passeert waar de opvoeders vaak tot laat in de nacht zitten te kaarten, verstevigt hij de grip op zijn toverstok. Er klinkt gelach op. Hij herkent het misselijkmakende gekakel van de directrice, mevrouw Koort. Mocht hij Perkamentus niet hebben leren kennen, dan zou ze met voorsprong de meest onuitstaanbare persoon zijn geweest die hij ooit heeft ontmoet. Het plezier dooft zachtjes uit en Marten hoort voetstappen naderen. De voordeur is slechts meters meer van hem verwijderd. Als hij wil, kan hij verdwijnen voordat ze iets opmerken. In plaats daarvan draait Marten zich om en wacht geamuseerd tot de deurklink van de woonkamer beweegt en hij in de schichtige ogen van de directrice kijkt.  
'Vilijn?' zegt ze met een lichte trilling in haar stem. Ze is net als iedereen hier bang van hem. 'Waarom ben je uit je bed op dit uur?'  
Een glimlach vormt zich om zijn mond. Hij toont haar het ruwe taxushout, maar dat schrikt mevrouw Koort niet af. Ze heeft nooit geweten naar welke school Marten Vilijn precies gaat, laat alleen dat ze weet wat hij daar leert.  
'Mijn plicht doen.' Ieder woord verlaat zijn lippen met een intens genot.  
Zoals gebruikelijk steekt de irritatie de kop op bij de directrice. Zo meteen zal ze hem kordaat naar bed sturen om hem morgenvroeg als eerste te wekken en hem als straf de vloeren te laten boenen. Of tenminste, dat is wat zij denkt dat er zal gebeuren. De pret kan momenteel niet op bij de Zwadderaar. Marten geniet van de macht die hij over deze zielige Dreuzel heeft. Hij zou haar in een oogwenk kunnen doden. Dat verdient ze. Maar toch zal hij dat niet doen. Zijn eerste Vloek des Doods heeft hij voor iemand anders gereserveerd.  
'Vilijn, ik eis …'  
Daar gaat ze, denkt Marten. Vandaag zal ze echter krijgen wat ze niet heeft gewild. Mevrouw Koort stapt op hem toe en Marten lacht zijn tanden bloot. Hij moet haar in elk geval bewonderen voor haar moed. De weeskinderen en begeleiders zouden rechtsomkeer hebben gemaakt als hij hen zo had aangekeken. Hij zwiept het taxushout over zijn hoofd. Een afschuwelijke krak luidt het geschreeuw van de directrice in als ze door haar benen zakt. Haar botten zijn verbrijzeld. Nooit zal ze nog lopen. Het gegil heeft de opvoeders gealarmeerd, maar nog voor de snelste de deur heeft bereikt, is Marten verdwenen. Eentje heeft reeds geboet, bij de volgende staat hij zo dadelijk op de stoep.


	2. Prins

**2. Prins**

Marten heeft zijn doel in het vizier. Aan de andere kant van de vallei, enigszins afgezonderd van het dorpje, licht een gigantisch landhuis op in het maanlicht. De villa ziet er wonderbaarlijk perfect uit en de omliggende gazons netjes onderhouden. Niets wijst erop dat zich daar een familiedrama zal afspelen nog voor de kerkklokken middernacht hebben geslagen. Zelfs Marten weet pas sinds enkele ogenblikken hoe de avond zal verlopen.  
Het oorspronkelijke plan was om zijn grootvader, Asmodom Mergel, met een bezoekje te vereren, hem uit te horen over Vilijns moeder en hem uiteindelijk te laten boeten voor de manier waarop hij zijn dochter en kleinzoon had behandeld. Eenmaal aangekomen in het krot waar de Mergels woonden, bleek dat Asmodom reeds overleden was. Tegenover hem stond Morfin, zijn oom, of daar moest die vuile, stinkende dronkenlap althans voor doorgaan. Marten walgde van het idee dat die man een nazaat van de grote Zalazar Zwadderich was, maar de waarheid durfde al eens te kwetsen. Die harde wetenschap viel echter in het niets bij de klap in het gezicht die Vilijn ervoer toen Morfin hem leerde waarom hij niets over zijn vader had kunnen vinden in de oude schoolarchieven.  
'_Dacht dat je die Dreuzel was_,' galmt het door zijn hoofd. '_Je lijkt allemachtig op die Dreuzel._'  
De volledige betekenis van die uitspraak werd Marten pas duidelijk toen Morfin zei: '_De Dreuzel waar m'n zus een oogje op had, de Dreuzel die in 't grote huis aan de overkant van het dal woont._'  
Daardoor begreep Marten hoe de vork in de steel zat. Zijn bloedeigen vader is een Dreuzel. En hij, Marten Vilijn, afstammeling van Zalazar Zwadderich, heeft Dreuzelbloed door zijn aderen stromen. Walgelijk. Waarom heeft zijn moeder toegestaan dat haar zuivere bloed werd bezoedeld? Marten kan met geen mogelijkheid een reden bedenken voor zo'n drastische actie. Wat hij wel snapt na het gesprek met Morfin is waarom niemand hem uit het weeshuis heeft gehaald.  
'_Hij is teruggekomen, snap je? Klopt, hij heeft haar in de steek gelaten. Net goed! Had ze maar niet moeten trouwen met dat stuk drek!_'  
Die Dreuzel vindt zijn moeder kennelijk niet goed genoeg, en Morfin heeft waarschijnlijk nooit geweten dat zijn zus een zoon baarde. Niet dat het een verschil zou hebben gemaakt als hij het wel had gehoord. Morfin trouwt waarschijnlijk nog liever een slang dan zich in te laten met onzuiver bloed. Bovendien weet Marten niet zeker of hij beter af was geweest met zo'n zootje hulpeloosheid als voogd. Ware het niet dat Vilijn een beter plan heeft bedacht, dan zou hij zijn ladderzatte oom de eer gegeven hebben om het slachtoffer te worden van zijn allereerste Vloek des Doods. Al was het maar om zijn onverschilligheid tegenover Vilijns moeder. Maar waarom zou hij dat doen als zijn grootste vijand zich aan de overkant van de vallei bevindt? En als Marten het slim speelt, kan Morfin hem nog een dienst bewijzen.  
Dat is ook precies hoe het zal gaan, heeft hij besloten. Hij stopt het verweerde stuk hout dat voor Morfins toverstok moet doorgaan in zijn mantel en houdt de ouderwetse lantaarn voor zich uit om zich een weg te banen tussen de dicht bij elkaar staande boomstammen. Gestuwd door een immense woede duurt de tocht naar het landhuis betrekkelijk korter dan hij eerst dacht. Wanneer hij de dorpsrand nadert, dumpt hij de lantaarn in het struikgewas. De straten zijn goed verlicht en af en toe merkt hij beweging op in een van de huizen of zijstraten. Hij tracht zijn blik echter zo min mogelijk van het landhuis te laten afwijken.  
'Hé knapperd!'  
Een wulpse dame strompelt dronken – wat is het toch met dit dorp en alcohol? – uit het plaatselijke cafeetje en probeert zijn aandacht te trekken. Ze wordt op de voet gevolgd door enkele vriendinnen die er al minstens even erg aan toe zijn. Marten doet een poging om de vulgaire Dreuzel af te schrikken met een staalharde blik van afschuw, maar de boodschap schijnt niet door te dringen tot haar minuscule brein.  
'Zin in een drankje? Of begin je liever gelijk met het dessert?'  
Ze knijpt in haar borsten en likt verlangend langs haar volle lippen in een poging sensueel over te komen. Vilijn wordt er alleen maar misselijk van. Wanneer ze nog enkele stappen in zijn richting doet, trekt hij zijn toverstok en valt haar aan voor ze beseft wat er gebeurt. Ze gaat tegen de vlakte en krijst het hele dorp bij elkaar van de pijn. Als hij de spreuk opheft, komt ze moeizaam overeind. Ze lijkt plots helemaal nuchter te zijn.  
'Gek!' schreeuwt ze hem toe. 'Ben je niet goed wijs?'  
Marten Vilijn grijnst alleen maar en loopt ongestoord verder. Amper een kwartier later loopt hij het met kasseien geplaveide pad op naar de villa. In de woonkamer brandt een gedimde lamp. Des te beter, dan hoeft hij niet in te breken. Hij geeft een ruk aan de koperen bel. Even blijft het stil, dan hoort hij haastige voetstappen naderen. De voordeur gaat behoedzaam open. Kennelijk zijn ze het niet gewend om bezoek te krijgen op dit late uur. Het gezicht van een oudere vrouw verschijnt in de opening. De dood lacht haar toe.


	3. Koning

**3. Koning**

'Ja?' zegt ze, de behoedzaamheid zichtbaar op haar gelaat. Marten ziet zijn eigen blauwgrijze ogen weerspiegeld in die van de oude vrouw. Hij realiseert zich vrijwel meteen dat hij voor het eerst neus aan neus staat met zijn grootmoeder. Het bezorgt hem een ziekelijk gevoel. Als kleine jongen heeft hij wel eens gefantaseerd over het hebben van een familie; nu hij ouder is, vindt hij het walgelijke gedachte. Als je daaraan toevoegt dat die bloedverwanten ook nog eens uit Dreuzels en dronkaards bestaan, dan zijn familieleden het smerigste wat je je kunt wensen.  
'Ik kom voor Marten Vilijn.'  
De blik wordt strakker, net als de greep op de deur. 'Waarover gaat het?'  
'Zijn vrouw.'  
De ongerustheid slaat plotsklaps om in een totale paniek. 'Mijn zoon is niet getrouwd. Nooit geweest.'  
Marten schenkt haar een van zijn akeligste grijnzen.  
'Ik ben niet naar hier gekomen om spelletjes te spelen, mevrouw Vilijn. Ik weet van Merope Mergel.'  
Nu wordt de vrouw kwaad. 'Mijn zoon wil niets meer met die he… met dat mens te maken hebben. Laat ons met rust of ik bel de politie!'  
Ze wil de deur dichtslaan, maar Marten is haar te snel af. Een simpele spreuk werpt mevrouw Vilijn achterover en kleeft haar tegen de vloer.  
'Je bent er ook één,' brengt ze met trillende stem uit. 'Alstublieft, doe mijn zoon geen pijn. Hij wilde niet … '  
Dan wordt het stil. De woorden blijven in haar keel steken. Magie is macht.  
Marten baant zich een weg langs de hulpeloze vrouw en stapt de woonkamer binnen.  
'Wat heb je met mijn vrouw gedaan, boef!'  
Een kalende Dreuzel stormt op hem af met een jachtgeweer in de aanslag. Een dappere man. Zo heeft Marten ze graag. Dapper en impulsief, zoals een echte Griffoendor. Verlamming snoert ook hem echter snel de mond. Hij valt als een plank achterover, maar slaagt er alsnog in om zijn wapen een schot te ontlokken. De idioot mist hem slechts op een haar.  
"Zo vader, zo zoon" is geen levenswijsheid ten huize Vilijn. Waar de pater familias nog een poging heeft gedaan om zijn gezin te verdedigen, zit de zoon als een hoopje zieligheid te snikken. Marten vindt de dertiger achter een zetel, zijn vuist in zijn mond gepropt in de hoop geen geluid te maken. De tranen stromen over zijn wangen. Hij lijkt net een hongerige baby. In geen geval de vader die Marten zich heeft voorgesteld.  
'Wij moeten eens praten.'  
Marten plant zich ontspannen in een fauteuil en gebiedt Vilijn hetzelfde te doen. Er is wat spreukenwerk voor nodig, maar uiteindelijk neemt hij tegenover Marten plaats en kijken ze elkaar recht in de ogen.  
'Een zwangere vrouw in de steek laten, is niet netjes. Zelfs niet voor een Dreuzel.'  
Het snikken en de tranen verdwijnen op slag, alsof er magie mee is gemoeid. Ze maken plaats voor een staalharde blik die Marten doet inzien waarom Morfin hem met de Dreuzel verwarde. Ze lijken inderdaad goed op elkaar, ondanks het leeftijdsverschil.  
'Dat kreng heeft me bedrogen. Ze had me in haar macht met haar heksendranken. Dat heeft ze me zelf verteld. Ze heeft het zichzelf allemaal aangedaan. Dus u hebt het recht niet om me de les te spellen over wat netjes is en wat niet. Wie denk je wel dat je bent?'  
'De zoon die je hebt achtergelaten,' verklaart hij vlak. Toch is hij aangeslagen door wat Vilijn hem heeft verteld. Heeft zijn moeder werkelijk een Dreuzel betoverd om hem te kunnen krijgen? Als ze een kind wilde, dan had ze toch gewoon een tovenaar kunnen kiezen? Het houdt geen steek.  
'Lieg niet!' sneert Marten. 'Je hebt mijn moeder misbruikt.'  
'Wat? Ben je niet goed bij je hoofd? Waarom zou ik dat smerig serpent willen hebben als ik aan elke vinger tien vrouwen kon hebben die duizend maal mooier zijn?  
Er gaat een rilling door Vilijns lichaam. Dan vervolgt hij: 'Het is goed om te zien dat je in elk geval je uiterlijk van mij hebt. Je wilt niet weten hoe lelijk je moeder was.'  
Dat doet het hem. Marten kan het niet langer opbrengen om naar de woorden van dat stuk ongeluk te luisteren. Hij kookt van woede. Tegelijkertijd stijgt de opwinding, want hij beseft dat het moment waarop hij al die tijd heeft gewacht slechts seconden meer van hem is verwijderd. Eindelijk wordt de prijs voor de dood van zijn moeder betaald. Marten heft de geleende toverstok op zoals hij bij elke andere spreuk zou doen. Nog meer dan anders voelt hij zich oppermachtig.  
'Wat ga je doen, zoon?' zegt Vilijn smalend. 'Moet ik boeten omdat ik de waarheid heb verteld over die moeder van je?'. Van de bange huilebalk is geen spoor meer te bekennen. Het is goed om te zien dat hij dan toch iets van waardigheid in dat ellendige lijf heeft zitten.  
'Avada Kedavra.' De woorden zingen op zijn tong. Vilijn zakt in elkaar als een kaartenhuisje en de show is voorbij. Het is zo snel gegaan dat Marten er zelf van is geschrokken. Hij had net zo goed in slaap gevallen kunnen zijn. De macht die het hem schenkt, bevalt hem echter wel. Hoewel, hij moet bekennen dat hij nog meer geniet van het geschreeuw na een stevige Cruciatusvloek. Goedkeurend bewondert hij Vilijns levenloze ogen. Dan staat hij recht en keert op zijn stappen terug om zijn werk af te maken. Hoe vaker hij het doet, hoe meer hij het apprecieert.  
'Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra.'


	4. Keizer

**4. Keizer**

De dood creëert een speciale sfeer. Alsof er een bries door de kamer glijdt die je nekharen overeind doet staan. Een aanwezigheid die je niet verklaren kunt. Marten vindt het heerlijk. Het geeft hem het gevoel dat er iets van hem aan de ruimte is blijven kleven. Zijn almachtigheid die extra in de verf wordt gezet.  
Hij verplaatst het lichaam van wijlen zijn grootmoeder naar de woonkamer en laat het jachtgeweer verdwijnen. Dat zorgt ervoor dat de politie er een grote kluif aan zal hebben om de dood van de familie Vilijn te verklaren. De Dreuzels zullen sowieso wel met een uitleg op de proppen komen. Wie weet, vinden ze het een CO-vergiftiging; of misschien wordt er geoordeeld dat ze zich gewoon zijn dood geschrokken. Wat belangrijker is, is dat de omstandigheden opmerkelijk genoeg moeten zijn om het Ministerie van Toverkunst te alarmeren. Als het plan uitpakt zoals Marten het heeft bedacht, dan zal ook de openstaande rekening met zijn oom vereffend worden. Het leven kan zo simpel zijn.  
Marten schenkt zich een glas sterke drank uit en neemt plaats in een van de fauteuils. Ironisch genoeg is deze villa exact de woonplaats die Marten voor zichzelf zou wensen. Het is de perfecte woning voor een erfgenaam van Zwadderich. Als zijn vader niet de man was geweest die hij bleek te zijn, dan zouden zijn moeder en hij nog samen zijn geweest en dan hadden ze hier kunnen wonen. Marten had alles kunnen hebben, maar in plaats daarvan heeft hij niets gekregen. Kunnen ze het hem dan kwalijk nemen dat hij wraak wilde? En dat is slechts het begin van zijn opstand.  
Boven de met goud bewerkte open haard hangt een immens portret van de familie Vilijn. Ze zien er niet veel anders uit dan de lijken onder het canvas. Gelukkiger en onaantastbaarder misschien. Maar een schilderij is geen weerspiegeling van de werkelijkheid. Zeker nu niet meer. Een zilveren inscriptie bovenaan het doek trekt Martens aandacht.

_Thomas, Mary en Marten Vilijn, 14 oktober 1942_

De laatste naam brandt op zijn netvlies. Hoe heeft zijn moeder kunnen besluiten om hem te vernoemen naar twee mannen die haar in de steek hadden gelaten? De ene een ordinaire Dreuzel, de andere een smet op het blazoen van de grote Zalazar Zwadderich. Als Marten zich wil afzetten tegen zijn verleden, dan moet hij meer doen dan de Dreuzels het zwijgen opleggen. Hij heeft een nieuwe naam nodig. Eén waarvan iedere tovenaar of heks zo bang zou zijn dat ze hem niet eens durven uit te spreken. Maar welke? Hij moet in elk geval gezag en aanzien uitstralen; een begrip zijn in de toverwereld zoals Zalazar Zwadderich dat was en nog steeds is. Marten wil echter geen naam opvissen uit een oud toverboek. Nee, de naam moet iets persoonlijks zijn. Een lettercombinatie waarvan enkel hij de betekenis kent. Daarom wil hij beginnen bij het begin. Persoonlijker kan hij het niet maken.  
Marten tovert zijn naam in de lucht: Marten Asmodom Vilijn. Hij zwiept eens met zijn toverstok en de letters zweven door elkaar. Dat doet hij herhaaldelijk totdat hij een creatie ziet die hem bevalt. Eén keer. Twee keer. Tien keer. En dan, ruime tijd later, ziet hij het. Hij verschuift nog enkele letters en bewondert zijn nieuwe naam. Een vuur laait in hem op. Zijn ware identiteit is bekend.

_Mijn naam is Voldemort_

Het is perfect. Niemand zal ooit dezelfde naam dragen als hij en wat meer is: de naam boezemt angst in. Misschien dat niet iedereen daar al zo zal over denken, maar gauw genoeg wordt Voldemort de naam die iedereen die stuipen op het lijf zal jagen.  
Als de staande klok elf uur slaat, staat Voldemort op. Hij stopt het glas en de fles sterke drank in zijn mantel en verlaat het landhuis. Er mogen geen sporen van hem achterblijven, want de moordenaar van de Vilijns heet niet Voldemort, maar wel Morfin Mergel.

De dronkenlap ligt nog steeds bewusteloos op de stoffige grond van het krot. De laatste stap in zijn meesterlijke plan is dus slechts een formaliteit. Hij plant de gemodificeerde herinneringen in Morfins hoofd, veegt zijn eigen vingerafdrukken van het gammele stuk hout van zijn oom en drukt het terug in Morfins handen. Zijn enige weerwerk omvat een afwezige grom en een trap in de lucht. Morgen, als hij zijn roes heeft uitgeslapen, zal hij sterker voor de dag moeten komen als hij het resultaat van Voldemorts werk wil ontlopen.  
Als hij de deur achter zich heeft dichtgetrokken, loopt Voldemort terug naar het dorp. Hij zal de nacht doorbrengen in een herberg, want hij wil morgenvroeg met zijn eigen ogen kunnen aanschouwen hoe gerechtigheid geschiedt.


	5. God

**5. God **

In tegenstelling tot de kroeg die hij eerder deze avond passeerde, is de herberg een verlaten oord. Er zit slechts één vrouw aan een tafeltje in een hoek van het etablissement. Verder is er niemand. Zelfs de waard blijkt niet aanwezig te zijn. Voldemort loopt naar de toog en gaat op een barkruk zitten. De lichten zijn gedimd en uit de grammofoon klinkt een zachte melodie op. Het lijkt niet de netste plaats te zijn, maar na zijn bezoek aan het stort van de Mergels, is hij tevreden met wat hij hier te zien krijgt.  
'Ik weet wat je hebt gedaan.'  
De vrouw die verscholen zit in een hoek van de zaak, heeft haar blik op hem gericht. Er staat een goed gevuld glas whisky voor haar op tafel, maar niets in haar ogen wijst erop dat ze dronken is.  
'Je hebt ze vermoord.'  
Voldemort valt bijna van zijn kruk. In die paar seconden dat hij uit het lood geslagen is, flitsen er wel honderd gedachten door hem heen, maar de meest prangende vraag kan hij niet beantwoorden. Hoe weet dat mens van zijn bezoek aan de villa? Hij staat op en loopt gealarmeerd naar het tafeltje.  
'Versta me niet verkeerd. Het kan me geen bal schelen dat de Vilijns dood zijn. Ik heb al voor heel wat rijke families gewerkt, maar zij zijn met stip de meest onuitstaanbare. Geen greintje respect voor iedereen die het met minder dan hen moet stellen.'  
Ze giet een flinke scheut alcohol naar binnen en kijkt hem met een grijns aan. Hij kan zichzelf wel vervloeken. Natuurlijk waren de Vilijns niet alleen in het landhuis. Ze hebben uiteraard verschillende werkkrachten in dienst om alle vervelende klussen op te knappen.  
Wat moet hij nu doen? Haar laten gaan in de hoop dat ze haar mond houdt of een extra Dreuzel van het leven beroven? Voldemort doet niet aan kansspelen. Haar meteen het zwijgen opleggen, is echter geen optie. Hij heeft deze slaapplaats nodig, dus kan hij nu onmogelijk onrust zaaien.  
'Eén ding moet je me toch eens uitleggen,' gaat de vrouw rustig verder. 'Hoe heb je ze gedood? Ze hadden helemaal geen zichtbare verwondingen. Het leek alsof ze gewoon ter plekke in slaap waren gevallen.'  
Voldemort kijkt haar strak aan, maar weigert de vraag te beantwoorden. Hij vraagt zich af hoeveel ze heeft gezien of gehoord. Weet ze werkelijk niet wat er is gebeurd of probeert ze hem alleen maar meer informatie te ontlokken? In het laatste geval zal ze van een kale reis terugkeren, want dat kreng weet zo al meer dan goed voor haar is.  
'Je hoeft niet bang te zijn,' verzekert ze hem. 'Ik ben bereid om te zwijgen als jij bereid bent om daar iets tegenover te stellen.'  
Ze houdt haar hand op en wrijft duim- en wijsvinger over elkaar. De trut wil geld, maar als er iets is waar Voldemort niet veel van heeft, dan is het dat wel. Het weinige dat hij heeft, is tovenaarsgeld. Bovendien is Voldemort er de man niet naar om zich te laten chanteren.  
'Ik kan ook nog altijd naar de politie stappen natuurlijk,' voegt ze er dreigend aan toe, zijn stilzwijgen als twijfel interpreterend. 'Zolang je het maar niet in je hoofd haalt om mij ook iets aan te doen. Mijn echtgenoot weet namelijk dat ik hier ben.'  
Voldemort fronst zijn wenkbrauwen. Daar gelooft hij niets van. Alsof een man zijn vrouw zomaar alleen op een moordenaar zou afsturen.  
'En je trouwring ben je verloren, neem ik aan?' repliceert Voldemort triomfantelijk.  
Als hij nog twijfelde, dan weet hij nu zeker dat ze liegt. Hoewel ze het tracht te verbergen, trekt het kleur weg uit haar gezicht.  
'Sorry,' klinkt een diepe mannenstem vanachter de toog. De waard, een kleine gebogen man, verschijnt stommelend in het zicht. 'Ik was aan het werk in de kelder. Kan ik u met iets helpen?'  
In een reflex fluistert Voldemort: 'Imperio.'  
Het angstige gezicht van de dame vervaagt en haar blik wordt troebel.  
'We hadden graag een kamer voor twee gewenst,' zegt de vrouw dromerig, 'met uitzicht op het dorp.'  
De waard lacht zijn tanden bloot. 'Zo zo, Marianne, je vriendjes lijken er elke keer jonger op te worden. Lig je zo goed in de markt?'  
Marianne glimlacht afwezig.  
'Nou, neem dan maar kamer vier. Maar gelieve ditmaal niet het hele pand bij elkaar te schreeuwen.'  
Hij overhandigt haar de sleutel en bekijkt Voldemort van kop tot teen. Zijn fantasierijke gedachten lijken hem bijzonder te amuseren.  
Als ze op de kamer komen, sluit Voldemort zijn slachtoffer op in de badkamer. Hij zou haar nu al kunnen doden, maar de nacht doorbrengen met een lijk naast hem, is niet iets waar hij naar uitkijkt. De geur schijnt niet zo fijn te zijn. Wanneer hij Marianne aan het snurken heeft gekregen, installeert Voldemort zich op het bed en probeert zelf ook nog even de slaap te vatten.

De volgende ochtend dwingt hij Marianne zichzelf te wurgen met de slang van de douchekop. Na wat er gebeurd is met de Vilijns zullen die domme dorpelingen haar zelfmoord vast begrijpelijk vinden. Misschien kan de plaatselijke politie van haar wel de zondebok voor de moorden maken als ze er niet in slagen de zaak uit te klaren. Het enige wat hij daarvoor nog moet doen, is het geheugen van de waard een tikkeltje bijwerken. Hij loopt de gebogen man haast tegen het lijf wanneer hij de trap afkomt. Meer dan een simpele geheugenspreuk is er niet nodig om zijn herinnering aan Voldemort te wissen. Wanneer hij de herberg verlaat, merkt hij dat de heisa al begonnen is. Een dame komt schreeuwend de straat ingelopen en verzamelt al gauw een menigte om haar heen.  
'De Vilijns zijn dood!' wekt ze de aandacht van haar toeschouwers. 'Een kamermeisje heeft ze zojuist ontdekt.'  
De vrouw is zo opgewonden om het nieuws rond te bazuinen dat ze vergeet om medelevend te klinken. Zou er iemand in dit dorp zijn die oprecht verdriet heeft om het heengaan van de Vilijns? Het ziet er steeds meer naar uit dat dat onwaarschijnlijk is. In plaats van de sfeer van het drama op te snuiven, draait Voldemort de meute de rug toe en vertrekt terug naar het afgelegen bos waar het krot van de Mergels staat. Hij is amper het dorp uit wanneer hij opnieuw geschreeuw hoort.  
'Blijf staan! Grijp hem! Enkel Lamstralen!' klinkt het door elkaar.  
Van tussen het dichtbegroeide bos verschijnt het onfrisse hoofd van Morfin Mergel. De alcohol moet uit zijn lijf verdwenen zijn, want hij loopt een stuk sneller dan Voldemort hem zou aangegeven hebben. Er flitsen rode stralen over en langs hem heen. Wonderbaarlijk genoeg slaagt hij erin om de vele spreuken te ontwijken en daarenboven een voorsprong van een twintigtal meter op het groepje Schouwers te creëren. Als hij het ook niet allemaal zelf doet, bedenkt Voldemort zich geërgerd. Hij trekt zijn toverstok en loopt op zijn oom af. Als hij hem goed in het vizier heeft, vuurt hij een vervloeking af. Morfin wordt vol in het gezicht geraakt. De man schreeuwt het uit van de pijn als zijn gelaat gekleurd wordt door enorme zweren. Voldemort maakt van de aarzeling gebruik om een tweede keer raak te schieten, waardoor Morfin achterovervalt, zijn benen tegen elkaar gekleefd. De Schouwers spurten tussen het struikgewas vandaan. Enkelen springen op zijn oom af en houden hem in bedwang. Eén van hen heeft zijn ogen echter op de jonge knaap gericht die Morfin overmeesterde.  
'Is dat jouw werk?' bromt hij.  
Voldemort knikt. 'Ik hoorde jullie schreeuwen en hij kwam recht op me afgelopen.'  
'Knap gedaan, jongen. Hoe heet je?'  
'Voldemort.'  
'Die naam zal ik onthouden,' zegt de Schouwer. 'Van jou zullen we vast en zeker nog horen.'  
Als je dat maar weet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **EINDE** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
